Tributes
by kayono
Summary: Random poems, songfics, and other stuff in tribute to my favorite digimon characters. Current Tribute: Takuya Kanbara, Digimon 04: Frontier
1. Takato

And this is why you should never give me a ton of sugar at 1am, then let me watch (before and after giving me the sugar) some dark and depressing movies...  
  
Shila: like... what?  
  
Kay: Like... the ring, thirteen, Lord of the Rings...  
  
Shila: *gags on chocolate chip Ego waffles* you think LotR is DARK AND DEPRESSING?!  
  
Kay: Well, no, I just watched that last night.  
  
Shila: *sighs* only you...  
  
Kay: yup! Anyways, this is called my "Tribute to Takato". The words in quotes are my quotes (hence the quotation marks) about things when I think about Takato, and the ones... not in quotes would be Rika's P.O.V. if she wasn't so cold... and are probably her thoughts deep inside anyways, even though she doesn't recognize them as thoughts. Oh, and they're pretty much tied into "Running"- which I can't finish rite now, 'cause the 2nd chap is on the PC at school, and since it's March Break...  
  
Shila: tru-tru *nods head*. Yes, you see, Kay here only realized about a month ago that her computers at school have Microsoft word, so she's been forefitting every lunch hour, getting to school an hour early every day, and leaving an hour late (except on Guru's day, then she leaves 2 hours late) to try to work on the story-  
  
Kay: which would be a VERY good idea if the librarian would get there earlier and not 10 minutes before the bell rings, left the library open every day, and didn't decide to host meetings aftre school.   
  
Shila: now, before she starts babbling on and on and on again, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kayono and Shila's "Tribute to Takato- Catalyst of God, Tamer of Hazard and Light, Bringer of Chaos and Order.  
  
Sun rises, tides turn, seasons come and go,   
  
There's no wars, the peace urles, but there's something wrong...  
  
The powers of Gads mourn for your return here,   
  
And in my heart of once cold ice I long to see you home.  
  
"Never look the enemy straight in the eye- you'll miss what his hands are doing."  
  
I hope that you learn and see new things,  
  
And that you'll eventually remember to come back, and teach me those things.  
  
"Follow your heart- you're head is too busy with food."  
  
Doubtless I won't fall in love again,   
  
knowing who holds my heart still lives,  
  
and though your presence fades away,  
  
My heart of ice longs for the chance   
  
to hold my creator, my savior, my friend.  
  
"A normal person has boundries. They see and know facts and theories. A dreamer understands things we never will- that is why they are the only ones who can change the world drastically... chaos and order surround them, and are therefore the basis of everything."  
  
I learned from you of life and love, of destruction and creation. You helped me make it past my fears, helped me to find the good inside of everyone.  
  
"If you never love, and be loved by someone, how can you say that you've lived?"  
  
You've rescued us from darkness so many times- how will we rescue ourselves, when all our reasons just seem like excuses for living?  
  
You always had a dream, a reason- you could only see the good, even when the 'evil' was staring you in the face.  
  
Your blindness to such things made you stronger, not weaker- that's where we went wrong.  
  
"Don't hide what you are feeling- you might loose control when you least want to."  
  
Now I wonder where you are, dreaming of home?  
  
Wishing one day that you could be here, teaching us the values you have?  
  
Guiding us through our dark times?  
  
Although others scron my thoughts, actions, everything, I know that where ever you are, you're helping someone.  
  
You'll come back again.  
  
"Love all, hate none- then no one has a reason to hurt you."  
  
'A hope is not hopeful unless the person hoping truly believes in what they hope for.'  
  
You helped me see that hoping and wishingm faith and love were not just silly words that some preacher came up with.  
  
"A heart is something inside of you- a love is something you alone know the meaning of."  
  
A dreamer is never home, they say, until he finds what he needs, creating chaos and order in his wake.  
  
You are the one thing that we have our lives for, you, the being of Hazard and Light.  
  
"It seems that every time you try to do something nice for someone, you end up failing.  
  
Do not try harder- if you truly wanted to help, then it would have been impossible for you to fail."  
  
A teacher, a friend, a guardian, a protector,  
  
A destructor, a creator, a kind, true person who will never be forgotten.  
  
"Learn from your mistakes. How else will you know if you do something right?"  
  
You are the beggining and the end, truth and lies.   
  
Masochists, sadists, pacifits, optomists all follow you, unknowing.  
  
"Human made objects can't think backwards, only forwards, if they can think at all.  
  
That is why we are the problem, not them."  
  
Where ever you are, know this:  
  
You will always have a place here, if not physically among us, then in my heart,  
  
O Tamer of Hazard and Light, bringer of Chaos and Order-  
  
Takato Matsuda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kay: well, how was it?  
  
Shila: ......  
  
Kay: well?  
  
Shila: ......  
  
Kay: SHILA!!!!!!!  
  
Shila: .......  
  
Kay: gggrrrrr.... *walks away*  
  
Shila: good, she's gone... well, I have NO idea what she's talking about here, (I was reading the darker poems she wrote last night after this), but no wonder she got invited to that poets thing in Disney World... or where ever that was. Please R&R, cause I don't want to be the one that has to give her my opinion...  
  
"Ya know what my favorite vegetable is? SQUASH!!!!!" 


	2. Takuya

**_Title:_** Tributes

**_Chapter 2_**: Takuya

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own, you do not sue. Or, the whole thing starting with 'Kay-fuzz does not own' and ends with, 'Kay-fuzz not a company. Kay-fuzz sad'.

**_Summary:_** Random poems, songfics, and other stuff in tribute to my favorite digimon characters. Current Tribute: Takuya Kanbara, Digimon 04: Frontier

**_Warning:_** Not sure what to put here... mreh.

**_Rating:_** G

_**Song:**_ World on Fire by Sarah McLachlan (In bold itlaics)

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Hearts are worn in these dark ages  
You're not alone in this story's pages  
Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying  
And I try to hold it in, yeah I try to hold it in**_

A boy with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes sat on the top of the fence, looking at the city. The wind ruffled the part of his hair which was not covered by his yellow hat, although it did get his red jacket. Underneath said jacket was a yellow T-shirt, with a black 'C' symbol on it.

Yellow and red- perfect colors for the Warrior of Flame.  
  
The sun, now orange as it decended lower in the sky, lengthened his shadow on the grassy field behind him, on which played his younger sibling, Shinya, with his mother and father. They had decided for a picknick, to celebrate Shinya's birthday, as, although they had a party, Shinya wanted something outside.

And so did he.

Completely ignoring his family, he had decided to sit on the fence, looking at the city, at the sunset, and the patches of green here and there. Somewhere inside this city were his friends, that much he knew for sure. The other elemental Warriors.

**_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I dive into the water  
(I try to pull my ship)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able_**

Although he felt very... lonely without the friends he had made during his little trip to the digital world, he felt more alone than ever without the one thing that would make him perfect.

The spirit of flame- Agunimon.

He sighed again, and tilted his head to let the last rays of the fun shine on his face. He had, lately, become obsessed with the sun- and yet, he never seemed to get a burn, or a tan- actually, he didn't get any paler than what he was, even with being out in the sun for hours on end. It had become his friend, his savior- if it wasn't for the sun, and it's strong, calming presence and the sight that showed there was untamed and perfect fire somewhere in the galaxy, he probably would have gone insane. However, this had a side effect.

He felt ridicuously cold at nights, when there was no sun- just the moon. Although the moon reflected the sun's light, it was mixed with the moon's own, and it was severely weakend. This annoyed him to no end, and he would shiver uncontrolably at how he thought the moon was stealing all the precious, warm energy only to reflect it's own cheep, cold version of it back at the Earth.

Of course, this had been happening for a good 65, 000 years at least- but he still didn't like the idea.

**_I watch the heavens and I find a calling  
Something I can do to change this moment  
Stay close to me while the sky is falling  
Don't wanna be left alone, don't wanna be alone_**

He wanted sun, warmth- he wanted something that reminded him of the firey bond he had with his Spirit, something that would show him that there was still hope. He had tried to explain it to his parents, without actually telling them about it- and they just said that whenever he met that one girl, then he would feel that way.

He scoffed- although he hadn't given his parents much to work on, and knew they had done their best to help him, he still thought that they were pretty stupid to think that's what he was getting at.

**_The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I dive into the water  
(I try to pull my ship)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able_**

But, then again... why wouldn't that work? He wanted to know if maybe a relationship would be a good thing... if, maybe, it would help him heal the wound in his heart. But, there was still the idea that he could be heart broken- he would try for it, only to find that she only wanted to be 'just friends' in the end, or something along those lines.

He knew that if he was to get into a relationship, it would have to be the perfect one- one where he could put all of himself into it, and get all of the other person in return. He needed a relationship like that again- if slightly different than what he had with his Spirit.

He turned his head slightly to see a thunderhead moving across the sky- great. Now, not only would it be night, with that sun-stealing rock in the sky, but there would be a storm, which would block out all of the sun's wonderful heat and energy. He growled, but the wind gently tossed his hair, telling him that it would gratefully accept all his complaints and carry them far away.

**_Hearts break, hearts mend  
Love still hurts  
Visions clash, planes crash  
Still there's talk of  
Saving souls, still the cold  
Is closing in on us_**

He liked the wind- he loved the sun, who's heat and energy the wind slightly killed, but it did less damage to all the wonderful things from the sun than anything else- the cold completely cut it off, as did those thunderheads. Water was carried in those clouds- therefore, since it was the water's fault there was clouds, he didn't like water either. The night was when the sun wasn't around, darkness was the opposite of the sun. The moon's creul light, an immitation of the sun, annoyed him to no end. The grass, plants and animals took away what wonderful energy the sun was giving to him, and the rocks used it to basically drown themselves in heat. The moon was like a giant mirror- therefore, he didn't like mirrors or reflections either, as they were cheap copies of the original.

The wind, however, was different. It did little to deter the sun's energy and power from it's true target- him. It curled around him, offering support. The wind was nice. It was caring. It liked to play with him- and he liked to let it. He hated stale air- air that did not move. He needed to feel some kind of breeze on his cheek, which was why he slept with the window open, no matter what time of year it was.

But, as good as the wind was, it still didn't compare with the sun. Which was fine- he liked fire better, anyways.

_**We part the veil on Archille's sun  
Stray from the straight line on this short run  
The more we take, the less we become  
A fortune of one that means less for some**_

He stood up on the fence, trying to catch the last rays of sun, startling his family by not only moving, but his in-human balance, as he did not waver for a moment.

When the sun finally sank beneath the Earth, he did not sit down, but tried to pull the wind to him, to comfort him. He had realized something- he must not be the only one who misses their spirits, and that he should contact at least one of the others. So, with the wind's guidance, and the flame of passion, need, and determination once again rekindled in his heart, he decided to find the one person he might be able to stand.

The one person who did not kill the sun.

The one person who he just could not forget.

_**The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I dive into the water  
(I try to pull my ship)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able**_

He felt, on the wind, and the last few wisps of sun, that someone, the same someone he was searching for, was searching for him. He let himself be lost in the search, grinning when he found them, and they found him.

He smiled, before doing a perfect back flip off the fence, landing perfectly on his feat only two feet away from his family, who looked at him in surprise.

"Come on... it's getting cold out. Can we go home?"

His family nodded, and began to pack up, as he helped them. He offered to carry most of their belongings, and, amazingly, did not feel tired. He felt the wind strengthen against him, carrying not the usual freezing cold air that he so detested, but the warm, loving, last plumes of heat from the sun that the winds had collected.

His mind went back to what his parents had told him, but before he could think about it, he quikly cut off that line of thought. He still had to see them again, before doing anything.

With a warm, strong Easterly breeze around him and his family, his arms ladened down with packages and food, and his little brother looking at him like he was amazing, Takuya Kanbara headed for home, positive that tomorrow, it would be better, and that tomorrow, and in the days to come, being 'lonely' and 'alone' would not only no longer be the same thing, they would never apply to him- again.

_**The world's on fire and  
It's more than I can handle  
I dive into the water  
(I try to pull my ship)  
I try to bring more  
More than I can handle  
(Bring it to the table)  
Bring what I am able**_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Notes**_

And there ya go. Wonderful little piece which I am proud of. Oh yes- all hail me. I SAID ALL HAIL ME!

That actually is the way I feel- about the sun and the breezes. I yell at the moon, and when I'm on the 'Take The Car' home, I either have to sit by a window, or be around an open window, or else I go insane. I just can't stand stale, not moving air. And I love the sun. LOVE IT, LOVE IT, LOVE IT! I would much rather have a thousand days of sunshine than a thousand days of rain. Yup- we have enough natural resources in Canada that we don't need to worry about running out of water! Although, we'd probably have to peddal it all off to other countries... darn other countries who steal our water...

_**Quote**_

"FIYAH! (FIRE!)" -Excel from Excel Saga, Episode 6 (Oh, that was a funny episode... and the "POWA ON!" thingy, too...)


End file.
